User blog:TKandMit/'To Rap Like A Mockingbird' by TK-O
Hey guys, TKandMit here. As some of you may or may not know, Tkid, YTK, and I made a group called TK-O where we collaborate on rap songs, so, here's our debut single. YTK - Hook In a world full of pigeons Three mockingbirds get a vision And then they set off on a mission To bring life to their fiction "Get outta our way," they say "This is our perfect day" Make sure that they're heard Then show how to rap like a mockingbird Tkid So here I am. Sitting in class. Watching the minute hand pass. These thoughts going through my head are becoming a pain in the ass! But I can't expel them. It's too much to think about this hell, and, Nobody understands what I desperately try to fucking tell them! This world is shit to me. Either it doesn't care or doesn't have the time, For me. Everything that could possibly go wrong in life, Is happening. And there's no looking back for me. And I don't know why, But the only thing I find salvation in is jotting down these rhymes! I wish I could change this world. Not just for me, for everybody else, Who feels the same way I feel. Make life better for not just myself, I hope to spit these lines to change this shallow life, so hard but hollow, But I can't do it myself. I'm hoping for some mockingbirds to follow... YTK - Hook In a world full of pigeons Three mockingbirds get a vision And then they set off on a mission To bring life to their fiction "Get outta our way," they say "This is our perfect day" Make sure that they're heard Then show how to rap like a mockingbird TK Mockingbirds, every day by the locker, I hear me these people talking blurs, Spouted out from all these mocking turds, viciousness founded in these fucking words, So I cock a turret, get on the mic and I murder it, every day to day I put my heart into it, You might never have heard of it, but I curse to it, I swear I am a person; Mit, ‘Cause if you act like, you’re a bad guy, you’re gonna see my bad side, People just go nuts at times, you see, we all have bad times, some sad times, But no one goes as mad, though, as fast as that, yo, Can’t catch a break from anything when he steps on the matt, homes, He unleashes a demon, something you ain’t seen in television or when you’re dreamin’, He’s always scheming, and if you see him, you’ll end up screaming and deem him A monster, a social outcast like he was regularly, Before any of this, you hadn’t seen me as early, To give you a visual thought, think of this, Imagine this, imagine if, this kid named Tim, Never went on a mic, thus he never went to vent, He never met two friends, Dan Lee and Trent, Imagine what would happen if he didn’t, He’d be sitting, thinking he’s an idiot, Self-hatred and never would have made it, Thoughts tainted, songs; never would have played ‘em, Never would have been influenced in music, Never would have thought of doin’ it, I imagine it so lucid… Chances, I never took one, never have I stood up, If you had the same options, would ya? (Ahhh!) Hallelujah Every time I go to sleep, I dream, but it always seems I awake in a nightmare, In comparison, it’s despair and I can’t go anywhere with this constant warfare! My name is where, (Ahh!) does anyone care? (Nah) I just want to be there! Up in spotlights! Not playing around in solitaire, I don’t even care about being a millionaire, I just want out of here, I want to get around like I’m a sphere, Is my chance coming near? I’ll take it, you hear? But as much as I want and I talk, I never seem to overcome it, Summarize it in a paragraph of rap but I can’t – so FUCK IT, I hate myself, I look in the mirror and I get an eyeful, That’s why every night I write my rhymes full, And maybe, just maybe, I’ll end out of this, and not crazy, (Hehe) Antes, I’m raising. Pray me, I ain’t staying lazy, Take me, Hell, if you need to, I’ve been living you daily, Say to me what you’re planning on saying, I ain’t taking Bullshit from anyone, step on me, you’ll be pushin’ up daisies, I’m awful, yet amazing, I’m pacing and I’m racing On the freeway, doing it legit; fuck sell-outs from e-bay, You’ll want to remember my name, spell it out for you: T.K! YTK - Hook In a world full of pigeons Three mockingbirds get a vision And then they set off on a mission To bring life to their fiction "Get outta our way," they say "This is our perfect day" Make sure that they're heard Then show how to rap like a mockingbird Category:Blog posts